


Texts From Ginny Baker

by pageleaf



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Flirting, Post-Episode 1.06: Wear It, Pre-Relationship, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/pseuds/pageleaf
Summary: (12:35) i think you're doing okay. we're friends, right?

  (12:36) i hope so? i want to be


  (12:36) i'm afraid i won't be a good friend though

(12:37) i think you don't give yourself enough credit
Texts between Ginny and Cara after the events of Episode 6.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxlives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxlives/gifts).



> for foxlives, who wanted Ginny and:
> 
> I would love anything that talks about Ginny and provides backstory to where we see her in the pilot. I love character studies and I love baseball and I love the thing the pilot talks about a little, where what if you’re only good at this one thing and that thing is your entire life, and what if you can’t do it any more?
> 
> happy yuletide, and i hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> a note: this was written before the events of episodes 7 onward, but could still happen after where the season ended
> 
> title is a play off of [Texts From Jane Eyre](http://textsfromjaneeyre.com/)
> 
> eternal thank yous to mardia for the beta ♥

**(10:39) Hey, this is Ginny. I wanted to say thanks for not posting that video online.**

(10:44) Ginny Baker! Hi!

(10:45) You don't have to thank me for being a decent person :)

(10:55) You probably don't like me much for giving it to your management, huh?

**(10:56) No, that's not true**

**(10:57) I know you were just looking out for me**

(10:59) You deserve someone looking out for you

 

**(11:06) I talked to a therapist**

**(11:07) Well, officially a sports psychologist, I think?**

**(11:07) Basically a therapist**

**[unsent] Sorry, I don't know why I'm telling y**

(11:10) Ginny, that's great, honestly

(11:11) Did it help?

**(11:12) Yeah, actually**

**(11:12) It did**

(11:13) I'm glad

 

**(11:19) Still up?**

(11:20) Yep! Don't have to be up early now that I'm looking for my next job

**(11:22) I'm still really sorry about that**

(11:23) Don't be, I was going to quit anyway

(11:23) Don't you have to be up early tomorrow?

**(11:25) No, tomorrow's a day off**

**(11:26) I couldn't sleep anyway haha**

(11:28) Really? What's on your mind, Ginny Baker? :)

**(11:29) Nothing**

**(11:32) A lot of things**

(11:32) Wanna talk about it?

 

**[unsent] I think I'm**

**(11:41) One of the things the therapist and I talked about was like, what if I don't want this anymore**

**(11:41) like, baseball**

**(11:42) or being the first girl in the majors**

(11:43) do you still want it?

**(11:45) i don't know**

**(11:45) i think so? i'm pretty sure i do**

**(11:46) what would i even do instead, you know?**

(11:48) hmm, yeah, i get that

(11:49) when i was in school, i was supposed to be a lawyer

**(11:50) what, really?**

(11:50) why, do i not seem like the type? ;)

**(11:51) no! i was just surprised**

(11:52) i'm just messing with you <3

(11:52) but yeah, my whole family is full of lawyers, but i found out in junior year of undergrad that i didn't want to do it, at all

(11:53) ended up switching to a biology major instead, had to stay another year and a half

(11:55) my point is, you wouldn't be the first to quit something after pushing for it most of your life

[unsent] sorry, that's not really the same at all, is it, just ignore m

**(11:57) thanks**

**(11:58) that...actually really helps**

(11:59) no prob

 

**(12:03) sometimes i think about what i would've done if i went to college**

(12:04) yeah?

**(12:05) i think i might've been a history major**

**(12:06) i used to read a lot of history books, until i stopped having time**

**(12:06) i've had a biography of jackie robinson sitting on my nightstand for a year and i'm only ten pages in**

(12:08) you could try picking it up again?

(12:09) maybe for nights like this when you can't sleep

**(12:10) yeah**

(12:10) not that i don't like you talking to me instead :)

**(12:11) i'm really not bothering you?**

(12:11) you're really not

**(12:12) you sent me a <3 before**

(12:13) too weird?

**(12:14) no, it was nice**

**(12:14) i liked it**

 

**(12:16) i don't get to talk to girls very often, you know?**

**(12:16) except for my agent and my best friend's wife**

(12:17) i'm honored to be in such esteemed company!

**(12:19) i mean, that's not the only reason i texted you**

**[unsent] i think i**

[unsent] why else did y

**(12:22) i also just like you**

(12:23) i like you too <3

 

**(12:30) i don't think i want to quit**

**(12:31) but i think i need more hobbies and more friends**

**(12:32) is that weird? most people probably don't need to try for that haha**

(12:34) gin, i'm pretty sure everyone has trouble with that

(12:35) i think you're doing okay. we're friends, right?

**(12:36) i hope so? i want to be**

**(12:36) i'm afraid i won't be a good friend though**

(12:37) i think you don't give yourself enough credit

(12:39) but i'll be your training wheels ;)

**(12:43) thanks <3**

 

**(12:45) i swear i didn't mean to turn you into my therapist**

(12:48) if it helps, i promise to call you the next time i need someone to cry to

**(12:59) i bet you already have people for that, haha**

(12:59) hmm, not really

 

**(1:06) well i feel like an asshole for not asking this earlier, but how are you?**

**(1:06) with the job search and all**

(1:08) good :) i'm staying with my parents for now until i know where i'm going

**(1:10) is that nice?**

(1:12) yeah, it's good! they're mostly over me messing with their plans for me now...although sometimes they're still a little passive-aggressive about it

**(1:12) ha, i know how that feels**

(1:15) but yeah, i'm looking around for a position in a lab somewhere

**(1:15) do you think you might leave San Diego?**

(1:17) i don't know? maybe, if i find something good somewhere else

(1:17) not sure i really have a reason to stay, you know?

**(1:18) oh**

**[unsent] i thought maybe**

**(1:20) yeah, that makes sense**

(1:21) ginny. that was an opening, and you didn't take it

**(1:22) what?**

(1:24) do you want me to stay?

**(1:25) why would it matter? you barely know me**

**[unsent] i'm not gonna make you stay just because i need a**

(1:27) so?

**(1:28) don't you have other friends here, too?**

(1:28) i'm not asking them

(1:30) you can say no

(1:30) or that you don't know

 

(1:41) ginny?

(1:42) did you fall asleep? :)

[unsent] sorry for being pushy, i

[unsent] i just thought mayb

[unsent] it's fine if you don't 

[unsent] ok, i guess you're asleep! good ni

**(1:54) i want**

**(1:54) you to get lunch with me tomorrow**

**(1:54) does that sound okay?**

(1:55) it's a date :)


End file.
